


Blinked (and then you were gone)

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Jensen, Angel Wings, Baby Sam, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Young Dean Winchester, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama always told him angels were watching over him. Maybe, just maybe, this boy was his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinked (and then you were gone)

**Author's Note:**

> I have **no idea** what to say about this besides the fact it's late, I saw fanart of angel wings and I had been talking to one of my friends about an angel AU for a while now. Then, oops, my fingers slipped.

There would be a child sitting on one of the swings in the park Dean frequented. A lone boy, whom sat there with the greenest eyes Dean had ever seen and with the prettiest wings. They were large, given how old the child was. Tattered and 'crippled.' Making it difficult to fly, as the boy implied. Even if the boy said he didn't like them, that they were going to be fixed soon, Dean always thought they were beautiful.

He was an angel, having a field trip with his brother that he'd run from earlier. Dean had voiced his concern over that. Saying he'd be scared if he ever got separated from his mama or dad. That Dean would cry because he'd be alone and frightened.

The boy simply smiled, telling Dean that he wasn't really lost. Just that he was playing hide-n-seek with his big brother - "He will find me." - and that Gabriel will seek him out soon. When it's time to go home.

Dean had noticed that he had a funny way of talking. That he never shortened words like 'don't' or 'we'll.'

Mama gave Dean the softest of smiles when he told her about the 'boy with pretty wings.' Dad didn't seem as amused and Dean had overheard them talking about him and his imaginary friend one night. Dad didn't like that his boy had a 'pretty-boy angel or whatever' for a friend. Mama told him not to worry about it, that Dean would grow out of it given time and that, "He has an overactive imagination."

But he wasn't making the angel up. He was real and Dean wished that his parents could see him. See his really green eyes and beautiful broken wings. Hear his musical tone and how he sounded when he hummed something for Dean.

 _Maybe,_ he thought, _I'm special. He's my angel._

Mama always told him angels were watching over him. Maybe, just maybe, this boy was his angel.

The day Sam was brought home was a day Dean would never forget. The wriggling, wrinkly baby stared up at Dean with eyes that nearly rivaled his angel's. His Jensen. Sam reached up with tiny hands, eyes focused on Dean and only him and it made Dean want to keep this moment to himself. Knowing that Sammy trusted him unconditionally.

He asked dad to take him to the park the next day, wanting to share the news with Jensen. To tell Jensen about how Sam was pudgy and squirmy and his little brother. His darling little brother.

When they'd arrived, Dean rushed over to the swings. He called out to Jensen when he saw that the swing was empty, remembering that all he had to do was call and his angel would show up. Now didn't seem like one of those times and it made Dean's stomach turn. Maybe Jensen didn't come for a visit.

The same thing happened the next day and the day after that. With no answers or sign of the angel each time, Dean's heart broke. Piece by piece.

Maybe Jensen was with family.

Maybe Jensen was busy.

Maybe Jensen didn't hear him.

Maybe -

...maybe Jensen just forgot.

Eventually, Dean stopped.


End file.
